Three Mistakes
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: How Riddick and Johns REALLY know each other  M for language and adult content.  Implied SLASH.  Riddick's POV


**Author: Furyan Goddess **  
**Title: Three Mistakes**  
**Rating: NC-17 for language and content. SLASH-implied **  
**Fandom: Riddick-Pre PB**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick or Johns  
Summary: The truth about how Riddick and Johns know each other (what, it could be true, you don't know) Riddick's POV.**  
**Pairing: Riddick/Johns **  
**Archive: Yes but tell me where **  
**Feedback: Yes Please but if it's a major gripe, PM me  
Authors Note: This is a quick, unbeta'd thing I just whipped up. I'm also trying out a new writer so bear w/ me to see if this thing works. **

You ever wonder why Johns knows me so well? Why he almost always finds me or knows what I'm thinking? That's 'cause we were lovers, once upon a time. Even lived together for a short while before he became a druggie. That's why I ditched him. Nothing worse than a self-righteous junkie, well, I take that back. There is something worse. A self-righteous junkie merc.

Wasn't a merc when I first met him. And he wasn't always self-righteous. He was just someone laying low, down on his luck after he got fired from his job. Wrongfully accused. I knew the feeling, guess I sympathized with him. I took him in, and cleaned him up. Still not sure why, just a sucker for blue eyes I guess.

Things were good for a while. Great sex, no real strings. If he wanted to go, I'd let him. He seemed content with me. I trusted him, first time I ever made that mistake. Last time too. I told him who I was,what I was. He didn't seem to mind--at first.

Things changed.

He started coming home later than normal from work. Drunk, then eventually high. I couldn't take the chance he'd blow my cover. I told him not to come back. Regretted ever telling him who I was. Stupid. Lesson learned. One too late in coming. That was my first mistake.

One night, a few months later, he did. Johns' was blown out of his gourd, high on God knows what. Started spoutin' off at the mouth 'bout how I was his payday. His chance to start over. Large price on my head, he said. Fucker turned on me and became the thing I despised the most. A merc.

Don't know if he thought I'd just turn around and let him cuff me or what. Thats when we fought. It got ugly and he got a shiv in the back. No matter how much he betrayed me by turning merc, I just couldn't kill him. Too many memories to let go of. That was my second mistake.

So I cut fence and ran. Didn't realize how good Johns was at tracking. That was my third mistake. He had this stalking thing down and I was starting to think that maybe he wasn't so wrongfully accused after all. Behind me every fuckin' step of the way.

As the weeks went by, he fell apart more and more. He'd send me coms, small vids or audios hoping I'd reply and give away my position. Like that would ever happen.

He'd sway from one end of the spectrum to the other. He'd talk about old times, tell me he missed me. The fucker is a good liar, almost had me convinced, though I'd never fall for his hollow words again. Who knows, maybe he did miss me. There were times I missed him too. Missed his body mostly. Missed his friendship, his company. That was unacceptable.

Next time he'd call, he'd tell me what a piece of shit I was. How he couldn't wait to catch me, maybe even kill me. I could tell he was high. Too bad, with every spike he lost more of himself and the man he once was.

I'm worth more alive, so I wasn't worried. Besides, he couldn't take me in a fight and we both know it. We tangled once. I let him live. He knows that too.

After a while, he turned to more sadistic way. Decided to add a little flourish to his usual chase. Popped a couple of kids. He knows I ain't cool with that. Fucker knows me too well. So I did what he wanted and turned myself over him.

Now I'm in chains, not the satin rope and leather cuffs we once used. Guess he's afraid I'd get shiv happy on him this time. Got a horse bit in my mouth, not his throbbing cock. That's cause he's afraid I'll squeal and tell everyone how he begged me to fuck him. Begged. Even after he caught me.

The blindfold is so he doesn't have to look me in the eyes and see the truth of what he's become. He could never hide anything from me. He'd tremble under my gaze, just like before.

He puts on a good front, pulls it together when others are around. Got that nickel slick badge pinned to a nice blue shirt. His big gage strapped to his thigh that I've had wrapped around me more times than I could count. The fuck, I'm the one that gave him that fuckin' gun.

Yeah, Johns, put me in the locker, turn on the cryo. Believe you're safe. Didn't tell you all my secrets, not that stupid.

Drift off... close those baby blues and remember what it feels like when I slide into you...

This time I won't miss...


End file.
